Ganondorf
Ganondorf (also known as ) is a politician who served as the 2nd king of the Dinosaur World from 239999976 BC to 239999820 BC. He is also known for inexplicably raiding people's houses for Cheese and being considerably more powerful (and hungry) than Ganon. Ganondorf's motives for stealing the Triforce of DINNER differ from Ganon's in that the reasoning is he wants more cheese. History Childhood Ganondorf was born a REALLY long time ago in the Dinosaur World and is the son of Mama Luigi and the youngest brother of Yoshi. Life during this period was touch bit harder since Benjamin Franklin didn't event invent electricity yet and you had to learn how to churn butter. All was good until his mama passed away, leaving the Death Note behind when he was age 21, and his brother 22. Adulthood Ganondorf after receiving the Death Note harnessed it's power and perfectly recreated it's power in a non-physical form, inventing the DIE. Subsequently, he put a spell on himself making it impossible for him to die. After this he attended Mars University for the necessary knowledge and war tactics to lead a new army called Ganon and his minions. Soon after, he overthrew the government ruled by WaYoshi with his own by making him DIE. Ganondorf would then be king of the dinosaur world for the next 174 million years. During this time he made monuments, he was worshiped, he drank the most expensive Wines, and ate 1 million year old parmesan Cheese. Income taxes were at 13% to fund his cheese addiction. During this time he'd give Bowser the Death Note. Giant Jigglypuffs destroying Dinosaur World Dinosaur World was under attack by the evil forces of Giant Jigglypuff. These creatures was wreaking havoc, eating all the food, blowing up billions of residents, and annihilating the Ganondorf Monuments. Ganondorf alone was making 20,000 DIE every day, after he was done making all of them DIE he escaped and just left all the dinosaurs to DIE after ruling for millions of years. Oh you thought I was talking about the Jigglypuffs? No he actually helped kill the dinosaurs. That one in the photo is just one next to Ganondorf, she's not actually harming him. Ganondorf at this point is now a wanted criminal, but he found a way to escape out of the Dinosaur World. And when was jumping through dimensions as anyone would, he got to Planet Popstar. D1xpcos-dbfba92c-0de2-4d74-b9cf-0d62abe22e29.jpg|Ganondorf and Kirby practicing karate 12d2decfae0cdc80ad04d0efe1b336f55a31d6dd hq.jpg|Ganondorf and Kirby being bros while sailing the seas Ganon_and_Kirby_ship.jpg|Ganondorf and Kirby with Not Link. Trust me it's not link it's a very advanced Blade Knight Planet Popstar Ganondorf discovered Planet Popstar, he was about to destroy it when Kirby sucked him up but then demonstrated he had similar capabilities. Ganondorf and Kirby would settle their differences and become friends for a very VERY long time. They'd go sailing all the time, even went fishing! He had been doing this for about 10,000 years and he got bored again, and began searching for Cheese. The Search for Cheese Ganondorf would then spend a long time searching dimensions, UnMultiverses for ultimate and oldest cheese. He wasn't satisfied with 1,000; 100,000 or even 10,000,000 year old cheese. He wanted the GREATEST cheese and searched for a long time for the Cheese. After a while he stumbled across the Triforce, It was a bunch of yellow things in a triangle shape and he ate it thinking it was the ultimate cheese. Eating it caused a reaction in his stomach that made it split into a bunch of different pieces. This also caused his beauty to disappear but he was left with the Triforce of Ugliness and now in Hyrule. Hyrule Ganondorf now called Ganon would steal the Triforce for the first time. This caught the attention of Link, who then made fun of his Spaghetti and then killed him for stealing the Triforce because he was bored. Nobody's supposed to be the wielder of the Triforce. He'd try again 100 years later and would slice Link in half, after this the rest of the Zelda timeline would happen. Ganon being desperate for the Triforce would start up Ganon's Pub, a ploy to get the full Triforce back in secret by pickpocketing it from Link and Zelda whenever they were there. The pub worked and he would steal the other Triforce pieces in the year 2005. Ganon would use the power of the Triforce to make the GREATEST cheese in Koridai, turning him back to Ganondorf. Powers * Ganondorf can shoot Energy Blasts, and Blow Stuff Up at will. He can also fly and kick people very hard. * Ganondorf is also able to perform Idiot Manipulation. Watch out or YOU will be manipulated!!! * He can make people DIE. * Ganondorf can also use the Dual Wield Golden Pistols, and dual wield Swords. Trivia He hates fishing only because Link used the Fishing Rod + Earring to kill him!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RTUiVAgOA0M References Category:Guys Category:Evil Category:Demon Kings Category:Immortal Category:Humans Category:Wannabe rulers of the world Category:Villains Category:Kings Category:Killers Category:Conquerors Category:Unrank over 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 Category:Shame Characters Category:Terrorists